


The Alpha Door

by littleblackbow



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, M/M, Not Beta'd, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow
Summary: There's one door in Avengers Tower Tony can't open. And it's the door to Steve's private room. The room Steve disappears into every once in a while for some unknown reason.Well, Tony hates being locked out.





	The Alpha Door

Everyone knew about the door.

Everyone except Tony. But then again, most of the time, Tony had his head stuck so far up his own ass he could smell his morning coffee.

But the door was there for a good reason. Bruce made it at Steve’s request. And only the most valid requests would prompt the Green Guy to let puny Bruce out for personal projects.

The whole thing began shortly after Steve was brought back to Avengers Tower. This was after being thawed out, checked over, punching a few nazis, knocking out a dozen or so aliens, and all of the various other daily chores that were expected of him. Steve felt it coming on again. His horrible, shameful secret that he had hoped was frozen forever in the ice.

The side-effect.

Well one of them.

The really bad one, actually.

“I need to talk to Bruce,” he told Hulk one day.

Hulk glared at him and growled.

“It’s about sex. And a lot of things you don’t want to know about.” Steve stood fast, feeling the rush of pheromones oozing out of his sweat glands.

Hulk immediately let go. And when Bruce was standing there in his purple spandex bike shorts, he remembered everything his green side had just sensed. “Wait, don’t… you don’t want to do this, Steve!” he insisted.

“You’re not my type,” Steve told him. “But someone here is, and I need a solution.”

“You need a door,” Bruce told him, reaching for a sheet to throw over his shoulders. “Come with me.”

And so the door was made. It was installed on Steve’s room, and activated, and it worked like any other door in the tower with the single exception that it would keep Steve in and everyone else out.

Natasha was the first to notice it. But then again, she could also smell the Alpha on Steve from the first time they worked together. When she asked Hulk about the door later, he dropped one of his glass penguin figurines in surprise. She was never allowed into his room again.

Surprisingly, Clint was the next to notice. He tended to notice a lot of things, actually, but his experience told him that if he let anyone else know about the things he saw, that would invariably mean a lot of trouble for him and usually a punch in the face from either a green or Asgardian fist.

One by one, each of them would catch on to Steve’s signals. The clenched fists at the dinner table, the jabbing of the punching bag so hard it was yanked off of the ceiling and hit the far wall, and, of course, that growl.

“I’m going... to my room…” Steve would day in a low, gravelly voice.

And there he would stay for a few days.

It was easy enough for Steve to hide when they were on a mission. Throwing the shield, punching things, and generally being destructive to both foes and inanimate objects seemed to calm the beast inside of him.

However, during their down time, all that was protecting Steve’s most precious friendship was that door.

\--ooo--

Tony hated doors.

Well, not all doors. He just hated the ones that were in his own house and were closed to him. Those were the kinds of doors he hated. And when he thought a lot about it, he realized he hated doors that kept Iron Man away from bad guys, too. Also, doors to pizza places that were locked on Sundays. 

Okay, so Tony hated doors.

And there was this one door that remained locked.

“JARVIS, run the ‘sesame’ program,” he said, standing outside  _ that door.  _ His arms were crossed and he sniffed and twitched his nose as he waited for a response.

**“‘I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”**

“Sesame program. You know, that one override thing that I programmed into you when I built this place?” Tony rolled his eyes.

**“Sir, that’s a program to open doors. I’m not sure which door you want me to open for you.”**

“Oh, I don’t know, how about the one that’s right in front of me and also happens to be closed?” Tony motioned with one hand to the door to Steve’s room. As if gesturing would help in explaining his intentions to JARVIS.

**“Sir, the door to Captain America’s room is unlocked and open. There is no need to run sesame.”**

Tony pursed his lips and sucked on his teeth. He sniffed again and looked down the hallway. “Fine. Fine. I’ll figure this one out myself.”

\--ooo--

Although the Avengers would assemble for a lot of literally Earth-shattering missions, there were many smaller tasks that needed handling that required only a few members. They would often split into teams based on the type of mission and what kind of power would be needed to handle whatever it was they were up against.

On one of those less-devastating global threats, Captain America and Thor had set out together while Black Widow and Hawkeye went off on their own to assist Nick Fury and Shield. 

That left Tony and Hulk to mind the tower.

As soon as he was sure that everyone else was out and well on their way, Tony marched down to the training room, parked himself in front of Hulk and crossed his arms. “Don’t make me use the safe word, big guy. I need to talk to Bruce, and I need to talk to him now.”

Hulk growled. “Hulk’s busy.”

“Yeah, yeah, you can smash things later. I need you to turn pink for just a few minutes. Then I promise to make him mad enough to lose control again.”

“Not...now.”

Tony clenched his jaw and raised an eyebrow. “You want the safe word?”

Less than an hour later, Tony was standing in front of the open door.

“You have to promise me that if he’s in there, you leave it alone.” Bruce had sounded so serious. In fact, if it wasn’t for the fact that on many an occasion Steve had been compromised, Bruce wouldn’t have given Tony the coding for the door at all.

“Of course. If he’s in there, I’m out.” Tony had smiled and shrugged.

“No, Tony. I’m being serious here. You absolutely MUST NOT go in there if Steve’s locked himself inside. I can’t tell you how important this is, but…”

“More dangerous than Ultron? Yeah. I get it. More of a threat than Doctor Doom? Sure.” The look on Bruce’s face just before he changed back into Hulk gave Tony pause.

He stood there and watched the Big Guy walk away. “Right. Steve Rogers, buttoned up to the collar swing music enthusiast is more dangerous than Doom.”

Tony recalled his words as he peered into the room.

It was just a bedroom. Incredibly tidy, probably to an obsessive level, but still just a bedroom. Tony chuckled at the military corners on the bed, the flag on the wall, and then felt a lump in his throat when he noticed that picture of Steve and Bucky during the war.

Suddenly, he felt as if he was violating some kind of sanctuary.

When he turned to leave, he stopped dead in his tracks. Instinctively, his hand covered his mouth, suppressing a scream. There, on the wall were scratch marks. Not just scratch marks, but there were holes punched into the wall, impressions left by the shield being thrown, torn wallpaper, scratches all over the inside of the door frame, and down on the floor near the carpet, the name “TONY” was scratched into the wooden floorboards in all capital letters.

His mind was racing. There wouldn’t be video footage in this room. Each of them had their private spaces, and JARVIS was only allowed surveillance by drone if they were somehow compromised. Nobody else would know about this since it was Steve’s private space.

Bruce knew something. 

Bruce wasn’t Bruce right then. And he had promised to let Hulk have the rest of the day.

Tony’s heart was pounding so loudly, his ears had gone deaf, and he could only hear the sound of the blood coursing through his veins. His arc reactor was heating up and reacting to his adrenaline, his eyes were clouding as he stood there trying to make sense of it all.

But there weren’t any answers. His eyes were fixed on his own name carved into the wood. Before he knew it, he was crouching down on the floor, touching the letters. “God, Steve… what… what is this.”

He didn’t expect to discover an answer to that question. And he expected someone to tell him the answer even less.

“It’s something I probably should have told you about.”

Tony fell backward, flat on the floor. He looked up into the very sad blue eyes of his best friend. “Oh, you’re back early,” he said softly, not fully registering the situation he was in. “Everything went well?”

Steve walked into the room and hung his shield up on the wall. He took off his gloves and helmet and set them on the dresser below it. “Why are you here, Iron Man?”

“I… um…”

“You need to leave.” Steve’s hands were clenched into fists as he braced himself against the wall with his elbows. “We’ll talk later.”

“You’re calling me Iron Man right now?” Something about the domineering tone of Cap’s voice irritated Tony and brought him back to his senses. “What about that?” He pointed to his name. “That doesn’t say Iron Man.”

“Seriously, Stark, you have to leave now. Mission was good and it calmed me down for a while, but it’s not gonna last long - especially with you in here.” He didn’t turn away from the wall as he spoke, but Steve smashed his head against the wall, hard.

“Oh, I guess I should just leave you to it, then? Going to punch another hole in the wall? How about I get Hulk in here to help you smash things up a bit?” Tony stood, brushed himself off, and took a step toward Steve.

In a flash, Steve grabbed his shield, turned around, and flung it past Tony’s head and into the wall. His face was read, his eyebrows were low, and his eyes were dark. “I don’t want… to hurt you.”

That’s when Tony smelled it. Something he hadn’t noticed before. It was an intoxicating scent - almost savory, but also dangerous. 

And arousing. Enough so that Tony began releasing pheromones of his own - ones he hadn’t even known about until that moment.

Which, in his Alpha state, Steve was able to sense immediately. 

The two of them stood there for a moment, processing this new information.

“Cap! We’re back. Just wanted to report that--” Clint stopped outside the door and stared at the two men. “Oh, aww… no… I mean…”

Steve glared at Clint. “Door - Canned Up Alpha!”

Then he turned his attention to Tony. “We need to talk. But before I start, I want you to know that I didn’t want it to be this way.”

“What way is that?” Tony took a step backward and then realized he was stepping toward the bed.

“I didn’t want to be like this.” In two strides, Steve was standing mere inches away from Tony. “But since you seem to be similarly inclined, and I’m certainly not in control right now. I’ll ask forgiveness later instead of permission,” he purred, leaning down close to Tony’s ear.

“Forgiveness for wha--” Tony didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. If being pulled in and held by Captain America didn’t knock the wind out of his lungs, certainly that mouth taking control and filling his own mouth with a very needy tongue certainly silenced him.

But Tony didn’t fight it. In fact, he felt himself relaxing into the forceful embrace, and subsequently returning the affection. Affection that quickly turned into desperation as some very nimble hands somehow managed to pull off his shirt and undo his button and fly at the same time. 

“You can tell me you don’t want this,” Steve whispered against Tony’s lips as he slid one hand down the front of Tony’s pants.

“I’m a terrible liar,” Tony admitted. He pushed his jeans down and then unbuckled Steve’s belt.

Alpha Steve in heat was nothing like Captain America. For a moment, Tony thought he might even be a completely different person. How could someone so wholesome and pure on the outside, someone who always tucked his shirts into his trousers, never went without a belt, and folded up the towels before putting them into the dirty laundry, be the same man who manages to pull off his uniform in one swift move, then press him against the wall like that.

The scratched-up wall.

The wall with holes in it.

The wall he’d been clawing at because he knew Tony was somewhere on the other side.

Steve dropped to his knees and pressed his face into Tony’s groin, breathing in deeply. “You smell delicious,” he growled. 

“I want this,” Tony thought to himself. In the back of his mind, he was worried about the consequences, but as Steve licked the length of his cock from balls to tip, every thought left Tony’s mind.

Steve took him into his mouth and sucked hard once, twice, and a third time. Then he spat into his hand and moved his fingers down between Tony’s legs. “This is gonna hurt.”

Of course it would. Tony knew that. He knew it from the first twitch of his cock when he saw the fire in Steve’s eyes. He knew that he wasn’t leaving this room without feeling that burn. “I’ve been hurt worse.”

Steve eased in one finger as he took Tony’s cock into his mouth again. Tony brought his leg up over Steve’s shoulder to give him better access. “Oh, God!” he whispered, grabbing onto one of the holes in the wall.

Then, as Steve added another finger, Tony found it difficult to breathe.

“Stay with me,” he heard Steve telling him. “Don’t they call you Iron Man? Don’t fall apart on me yet.” Steve moved his fingers in and out a few times, then spat on his hand again and continued to loosen him up. “This will be easier if you turn around,” he said.

Tony could hear the strain in Steve’s voice. He was trying to stay in control, but it was obviously becoming difficult. He nodded and turned around, stepping back and spreading his feet apart. “I want this,” he said softly to himself.

Steve pressed up against him with his entire body and covered one hand with his own. “I know you do. I could smell it on you.” He bit down lightly on the back of Tony’s shoulder and rubbed his own cock between Tony’s cheeks.

He thought he heard Steve’s voice say, “I’m sorry,” but he couldn’t be entirely sure with his own moans of pain as he felt himself spread far wider than he’d ever been before.

The burn was intense, and it seemed to take forever for Steve to press himself all the way inside, but once Tony was full, he stopped. Tony tried to concentrate on the feeling of the warm body pressed against his back. Of the man breathing warm air onto the back of his neck, and that other hand holding his own against the wall. “You… you can...can move,” Tony gasped.

And then Steve did. It was raw, it was painful, and it was glorious. Steve was like a wild animal, and as the precome lubricated him just that tiny amount, Tony could feel the pleasure. With his free hand, Tony reached down and grabbed his own cock, teasing the head with his thumb. He was just trying to hang on at first, but then when Steve’s hand dropped down and took hold of his hips, Tony, too, lost control.

Frantically working himself as Steve fucked him like some wild animal, Tony leaned his head against his arm. He wasn’t sure if he was screaming, or moaning, or something in-between, but as he felt himself tense up, he tried to warn Steve. “Cap… gwuss… uaa…” was all he could manage.

That wall - the wall with the scratches and holes and cracks and carvings - the wall with the door that Tony was never supposed to have opened - was covered in his own fluids, and was the only thing that kept Tony from falling down completely. He brought his hand, slick with his own come, up to help brace himself.

As soon as he did that, Steve leaned in and licked it clean. “You taste so… uh… good…” Steve pushed hard one more time and stiffened. After just a few more thrusts, he slipped out and pressed his whole body against Tony again.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered.

“I’m exhausted,” Tony replied. “Nice to meet you, sorry.”

Steve dropped his arms down and wrapped them around Tony’s body, then kissed across his shoulder. They were both shivering.

Steve didn’t move. 

Tony was pinned by Steve.

“It’s the serum. I’ve been like this since… well, since the beginning.” Steve held Tony in place even as Tony tried to turn around and face him. “I thought I had it under control.”

“You’re an Alpha. There’s no controlling or changing what you are,” Tony finally said. Steve seemed to relax a little, and then hugged Tony tighter again. “Did Erskine know?” Tony asked. He felt Steve nod. “Did my father know?” Steve didn’t move. But the hitched breath and tensed arms told Tony what he needed to know.

“What… what do you want to do?” Steve stood and helped Tony regain his footing. 

Tony turned around and leaned back against the wall. The wetness dripped down his leg and he cringed a little, then sighed. “Shower, then bed,” Tony said.

“I mean about…” Steve took a step back and dropped his hands to his sides.

“I know what you meant. For now, let’s just get cleaned up and get some rest.” He reached out and dragged a hand across Steve’s broad chest, raising an eyebrow in approval.

“You’ll have to stay… I mean, you can’t go out. The door will be locked until my testosterone levels are back to normal.” There was guilt in Steve’s voice, but as he spoke, he moved in close to Tony again and put a hand on his neck.

“Oh, that door? Yeah, that’s another thing. From now on, as long as I’m in this room with you, I want that door locked.”

Steve smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Apparently there was one locked door that Tony didn’t hate.


End file.
